The Pact
by WitchesBrew
Summary: A small cat and a petite pink-haired girl. The story of the two comforting each other and the way they made a promise to each other. See how it turns out.  Better than it sounds .


A/N: Hey. This is a hurt/comfort and friendship story revolving around Jinx. There's only a mention of Kid Flash. I'm not planning on adding any fluff or in-depth detail about their relationship. Thanks for reading this, enjoy. I don't mean to offend anyone for a later sentence in this oneshot, but it just seemed fitting for the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans. I don't even own a cat. (That'll make sense later.)

A cold breeze flew its way through a sea of despair and carried the faint sounds of a small girl with pink hair and eyes sobbing quietly to herself. This was another one of the countless times she had been sent away from her strange looks and the way she brought unfortunate events to wherever she went.

"Meow," a gentle kitten noised comfortingly to the sorceress. Its faint yellow eyes seemed to glisten brightly with compassion as it curled its tail around the petite frame of the crying girl. She wrapped her arms around the cat, black fur and all, and hugged it solemnly as they both seemed to empty their despair through tears until it subsided to mere sniffles.

"Hello kitty," the pink-haired girl said with a bittersweet smile. "What brings you here?"

The feline merely purred in a glum response as if to say, "I've been cast away as you have."

India had more than a few superstitions at this time, and bad luck was one of the most unwanted misfortunes to come. Black cats would be driven away from villages along with children with deformities for fear of bad luck. The girl, Jinx, and the cat, as Jinx decidedly named it, Violet, for the way its black fur shined a beautiful shade of the color in the moonlight when they came to this deserted area to quietly let out their sadnesses together. This was the first of many nights to come.

"Away with you, demon child!" a woman screamed loudly as she threw a shard of a broken pot at the fleeing pink-haired girl.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she wailed as she dodged the flying pieces of pottery.

"I've done nothing but tolerate you, and you repay me for ruining my shop! The last thing I had connected to my family and the last thing that was important to me!" she replied with an anger so fierce that if looks could kill, Jinx would be dead. With a final shout of indignance, the woman threw a large shard at the pink-haired girl and slammed the door in her face, promptly making Jinx fall to the floor. A hand flew up to her forehead at the cut that ran across her head, slitting her eyebrows in the process. She ran quickly to the town fountain, blinking back tears, trying in a fruitless effort to clean the rapidly bleeding wound, but with no success. There were many others there to chase her away as she ran to the spot where Violet spent nights with her at.

As she approached the spot, she tripped and fell to her knees. She let the tears fall freely on her face as she mumbled incoherently things that faintly sounded like "I didn't mean to," "I never meant to," or "it wasn't my fault."

A sympathetic 'meow' caused Jinx to lift her face from where she covered her tears with blood-soaked hands and the more fresh tears came as she sobbed more, seeing her best and only friend.

"I didn't mean to, Violet," she murmured when her volley of tears finally subsided. She sat cross-legged, trying to regain her composure, and hugged the kitten with tear lines and crusted bloods spread all across her face. She knew she was a mess, but neither the girl nor the feline payed any attention to it.

After a few solid minutes of coddling each other and a handful of the girl's sniffles, Jinx stood up, gently placing the cat on the floor, and spoke an indignant, "No."

"Meow?" Violet uttered questionably.

"I won't allow them to push me around anymore. It was never my fault. I never meant to do it. I'll show them… I'll show them all. I'll let them see my anger when I really _do _mean it," Jinx said with an abundance of determination in her voice.

Violet hissed in response as if to say, "I agree. Let's make them pay."

Jinx smiled and kneeled down to pet her feline friend. "Let's make a pact, here and now," Jinx started. "Let's make sure that no one will ever push us around again. Let's find those people that won't treat us differently just because of how we look, or how we affect them. Let's make sure that we'll never forget the way they treated us. Deal?" She held out a pale hand to the kitten, and Violet shook rubbed her paw against it, vehemently letting out a unwavering 'meow' to show her approval.

Jinx smirked a smug grin, and allowed her face to turn gentle and slightly troubled. She said quietly, sitting down and hugging the kitten, "I'm leaving."

Violet meowed sadly as if to ask why.

"I need to move on from this place. The only thing that comes from here is hurt and rejection. I'm leaving Violet. Let's never forget each other, mmk?"

Violet purred and wrapped her tail around Jinx's legs as if to agree and they shared one last hug before they parted ways.

"Wally! Don't be such an idiot!" Jinx said in mock annoyance as Wally ran around her, creating circles in the sand and a path of red, yellow, and brown everywhere he went.

After the whole Brotherhood of Evil ordeal, they decided to vacation in none other than Jinx's hometown, despite the memories and her disapproval. But when Wally was curious, he would do anything to poke and prod until he was satisfied with what he knew.

"But it's fun!" Wally exclaimed happily while never slowing down. "C'mon don't you get sick of the red and yellow someti-"

"Meow" a black cat said in shock as it rounded a corner to see a pink haired girl smiling adoringly at a red-haired boy grinning cheekily before the girl gasped in shock at the sight of the cat.

Jinx gasped and looked at the cat. "Vi-Violet? Is that really you?" she managed to stutter. After all those years, she wondered if it was really her.

The cat purred happily and trotted over to Jinx, wrapping her tail around Jinx's leg the same way she did 12 years ago when she had left India.

Jinx cried happily and spun the feline around, with happy tears starting to cloud her eyes. Wally stared in disbelief at the way Jinx played with the cat so happily. From his knowledge, or lack thereof as Jinx teased him of, Jinx hated animals. And pretty much everything besides him…occasionally.

Wally was joined with an orange tabby cat who quietly pawed its way out of the shadows to sit next to the speedster, staring with a slightly cocked head at Violet.

The brightly-colored cat meowed inquiringly at Violet, which scared/suprised Kid Flash and made him jump to hide behind Jinx, uttering a not-very-manly squeal at the sudden appearance.

Violet jumped down gracefully from Jinx's arms and walked over to the orange cat, purring and rubbing herself affectionately against it when she reached it.

Jinx and Violet met eyes and realized that both of them had kept the pact they had agreed to several years ago.

No one had pushed them around. They kept to themselves and made sure they could be courageous enough to stand up to anyone who dared to berate them.

They both found someone who loved them for them, and weren't afraid of their appearances. The orange cat for Violet, and the fastest boy alive for Jinx.

However, they did never forget how they were treated. And from the way they could both see how the years went by for both of them, they decided they would still never forget it.

They then chose to forgive.

Nothing would stop them from remembering all the harsh words and cruel treatment, but nothing could stop them from forgiving either.

It was the first step to healing after all.

As they stood there staring into each other's souls, they both ignored their boys pestering them by asking what was going on, both completely clueless to the revelations. Jinx couldn't help but let out a giggle as Wally tripped over himself trying to fish an answer from Jinx. From the thought she had, she knew Violet was thinking the same thing as the orange cat meowed confusingly at her companion.

'What an idiot. But he's my idiot.'

Love it?

Great.

Hate it?

Sweet.

Tell me what you think and thanks for reading.

-Always a pleasure,

Witchy 3


End file.
